There is a continuing need for new lubricant additives that possess antifriction, antiwear and antioxidant properties. Some molybdenum compounds possess one or more of these properties but are typically less commercially attractive to produce in comparison to other antifliction, antiwear and antioxidant additives. Trinuclear molybdenum sulfur complexes have been found to be promising lube oil additives. Thus, new methods for synthesizing trinuclear molybdenum sulfur containing lube additives would be desirable. Applicants' invention addresses these needs.